Molly Grimm
" I dont really get the storybook of legends, why cant it show me a destiny I want?" - Molly complaining about the storybook of legends. Molly Grimm is the adopted daughter and apprentice to Milton Grimm, and future headmistress of Ever after high, and is a part time teacher in training since her adopted dad wants her to learn how to do a proper job of looking after students, but molly hates the sound of it, forcing people to do things they don't want to and doesn't want everyone looking up to her when people need her and hates the responsibilities of the job, so she is a rebel, looking for her own destiny. Portrayer I have chosen Emily Jordan Osment, AKA, actor of Lilly from Hannah Montana, who wears a lot of wigs when helping Hannah, who would portray her in real and voice. Character Personality Molly is your type of a book girl, always stuck in a book, learning fairy tales of heart, and the unknown tales, due to her being the next headmistress and needing to keep up to date on destiny's and the destiny's that will soon happen and the children who will continue, and can access the storybook of legends and knows her best friends real tales, but is more childish then responsible, which gets a lot of loving when she teaches as a training teacher, due to being forced by our dictator known as Milton grimm. Appearance Molly doesn't have Milton's grey hair due to being adopted and instead has blue hair and light dark blue eyes and peach skin and is always wearing smart stuff but longs to wear clothes to show who she was. Fairy tale: no destiny but to be in charge of Ever after high We all know what our dictator Milton does, who molly isn't like (thankfully). How does molly come in: When walking through a village, Milton sees a care home and visits it and meets 14 year old molly and started by fostering her and then adopted her but then took her on as a apprentice so he can have someone run the school when he is retired (that's when people will party). Molly will take over the role as the head of the school and keep fairy tales in balance and make sure people sign. Relationships Family Real parents: it is known molly was taking into care at the age of 9 when caught with her younger sister petal, who both had run away to the park so they can keep the secret their parents had left them but then got caught and split up so the status of their relationship is unknown. Real sister: When left by parents, molly started looking after her but couldn't take it much longer and took her to the park but both got caught taking chips and not paying for them and were both split up in the care system and molly was sent to a care home while 7 year old petal was adopted. Its not known if they visit each other still or even talk. Adopted dad/ Milton grimm: When Milton fostered her, she found it hard to try and be who he wants, but then adopted, found it even harder, and then apprenticed, so she enjoys coming to EAH, but longs for a destiny then having her adopted dads job, its known they get along Ok. Romance No romance is noted to be in her future job, but she seems to long for a prince and her own destiny and find her own happily ever after and true love. Alliance Started out to plan on doing her destiny as the next headmistress of ever after high, so was a royal to most people and her adopted dad, but after legacy day, seeing there is such thing as choice in life, and can find her destiny in life finally, and became a rebel, which shocked royals and upset her adopted dad. Pet Due to her not having a destiny, she wasn't meant to get one, but was allowed to try the animal call and a pet raven came to her and she named it midnight and they have been close since and is the only roommate of mollys in her teachers bedroom. Outfits Normal Molly mostly wears a weird blue shirt with a light blue tie and a dark blue waist jacket with gold linings and has her blue hair down to her shoulders and has blue hair band with a gold key on it and light blue book on it and has a gold pocket watch attached to her jacket and a blue book necklace and has a lighter dark blue skirt with gold linings all over it and light yellow socks patterned blue keys and dark blue doc martins with gold laces and always carries a key shaped blue bag with gold linings on it. Legacy day Though no destiny, she was there with her dad, and wore a smart light blue dress with a brown belt on it and a key necklace and a darker blue waist coat and smart blue boots and has her hair in a plait and wears a blue hat. Getting fairest Molly wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt patterned with gold keys and wore a light blue skirt patterned with books and wore her hair in a pony tail and wore pink boots and carried a book with her. Quotes " I don't really know if I want to be in charge really" when apple asked if she was excited about her future job. '' ''" Now, if you would care to buzz of, I got this tale to know for a class im teaching next" when being bugged by someone while preparing for a class. " I wish I had a destiny" - wishing upon a star. Trivia * She doesn't really like music. * She is a part time teacher in school. * She is the apprentice to the dictator known as Milton Grimm. Notes * She is soon going to have a Ask FM. account soon. * She is the only OC so far pinks made who has a job in school and a teacher. * Molly was thought of since the 'm' is in her adopted dads name. * She is inspired by the isle of wright for a unknown reason when pinks went to the place for the day. Timeline * 19th of july: is thought off when seeing a captain and remembering Milton grimm. * ^^ : is drawn and brought to life. * ^^ : is giving name molly grimm. * ^^ : is added to the wiki and brought to life more. Category:Pinks OCs